Morta Por Dentro
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Quando Ino te beija, você se pergunta se ela sabe que está beijando um cadáver. Fic no mesmo universo de Entre Quatro Paredes, Oceano em Meu Coração, Não Fale e Quarto do Kiba, Onze da Noite.


**Morta Por Dentro**

" _Eu te dei tudo  
Não posso te dar mais  
Agora me tornei exatamente como você"_

 _Muse – Dead Inside_

O primeiro beijo é quase casto.

Embora todo o corpo dela esteja inclinado sobre o seu, as mãos dela não estão sobre seu corpo, mas sobre a cama, ao seu redor, sem te tocar, mas sutilmente te prendendo, outra se sentiria acuada como um pequeno animal preso nas garras de uma pantera, mas você se sente confortável, há até a sensação do fim de uma longa espera. "Finalmente" você pensa quando abre os olhos e é recebida por aquele sorriso dela, aquele que não se desculpa, mas a desafia, mesmo que você reconheça uma pequena nota de receio nos olhos de sua melhor amiga e você a ama um pouco mais por isso, por ter esse cuidado com você, por duvidar.

Afinal, você sabe que ela não teme pela posição que ocupa, você sabe, o casamento de Ino não é como os outros, não é estranho que hajam convidados em sua cama matrimonial. Mas você sabe que o que acontece agora não é como as visitas de Kiba e você não será convidada para aquelas noites, Ino não dividirá o marido dela com você, assim como você nunca dividiria o seu, não de espontânea vontade, e não com ela.

E é a lembrança dele que faz com que você eleve a mão até o rosto dela e inicie outro beijo, não há nada de casto sobre esse que é quase um ataque, quase como se você quisesse machucar. O seu peso sobre o dela inverte o balanço dos corpos e do poder e logo é você que está totalmente sobre ela, descendo beijos sobre o pescoço alvo marcados por beijos de outrem, enquanto, com uma mão, afasta os cabelos louros, longos demais, e, com a outra, entrelaça os dedos aos dela, esticando seus braços unidos e a forçando firmemente contra a cama.

Faz milênios desde a última vez que você teve a oportunidade de tocar alguém assim. Quando ele vem, não é na sua a cama em que passa a noite.

E você sabe que deveria se sentir culpada, especialmente quando ela é a primeira a descer os beijos para baixo, entre suas pernas, você sabe que deveria conversar sobre aquilo primeiro, pelos céus, você sabe que nada daquilo deveria estar acontecendo para início de conversa e que você está a usando. E que, talvez, acabe ficando completamente sozinha por estar fazendo uma escolha tão ruim. Mas você descobre que depois de dar tudo de si e não receber o suficiente de volta, você não tem mais o que dar de si. Então, como uma succubus, você deixa que ela te ame, você deixa que ela te toque, a pele dela tão quente sobre a sua, tão real, seus beijos nos dela tão vívidos, o corpo dela tão seguro entre seus braços, Ino não é sua, e seu coração arde, dando sinais de vida pela primeira vez quando você constata que jamais vai ser, nem ela nem ele, mas ela não vai a lugar nenhum, mesmo que seja por uma fração, por um encontro, ela escolhe você, e você jamais seria capaz de abrir mão daquilo. No fim, você se torna exatamente como ele, morta por dentro, desesperada pela vida, mas, até o momento, todas as fontes vitais estavam secas, e o que não surpreende a ninguém além de si mesma é que não são os lábios de seu assassino que te trazem de volta a vida.

* * *

 **N/A: A maior agonia que eu sinto de não poder escrever as coisas exatamente na hora que eu quero por precisar do meu corpo para tanto e ele nem sempre estar disponível (comer e dormir são coisas tão inconvenientes) é que o que eu tinha imaginado nunca fica igual ao resultado quando eu finalmente escrevo.**

 **Mas não estou infeliz com esse ficlet. Eu estou prestes a terminar esse arco, até porque, sinceramente, não aguento mais, mas eu precisava dizer qual era a posição de Sakura nisso tudo e, enquanto pensava, começou a tocar Dead Inside na minha cabeça e agora estamos aqui.**

 **Ainda falta uma fic, já sei o que vai acontecer nela, deve sair em breve e aí, inshallah, eu me livro da zona que é o Time 7 quando se trata de shipping.**


End file.
